A generic installation switching device comprises within its housing at least one contact point with at least one fixed and one moving contact member via which a current path leading from an input terminal to an output terminal can be opened and closed. The contact point is generally operated by a switching mechanism with latching point. A generic installation switching device can also comprise tripping devices, for example a thermal trip or an instantaneous tripping magnet which, when a short circuit or fault current occurs on the current path, act on the contact point or the switching mechanism, respectively, so that the contact point is opened.
In many generic installation switching devices, the neutral conductor is also connected in addition to the current-conducting pole. In such devices, it is then necessary that two conductors can be connected closely next to one another at the terminal connection side but remain electrically insulated from one another at the connecting point of the installation switching device.
In generic installation switching devices, screwless terminal connections are also used in addition to screw terminals for the connection to external connecting conductors. The clamping elements used can be plug-in terminals or spring-pull terminals. In principle, these can considerably simplify connection of connecting conductors but installation switching devices with screwless terminal connections, known today, have disadvantages.
From EP 1 432 077 A1, a generic installation switching device with two screwless terminal connections is known in which the terminal connection space is laterally limited by the housing wide sides and is open towards the narrow side of the housing and is covered with a fixed cover part corresponding in its width to the housing width. The cover part is clipped onto the housing at the narrow side of it. The terminal connection according to EP 1 432 077 can only be actuated with a tool for inserting flexible conductors and for removing the conductors from the terminal connection.
EP 1 213 791 B1 shows an installation switching device with two connecting elements of the spring-pull terminal type, arranged above one another and partially displaced transversely. The terminal element can only be actuated by means of an external tool.